1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to day running lamps and motor vehicles having the day running lamps.
2. Description of Related Art
Traffic signal lamps, such as day running lamp are mainly used when driving in foggy or rainy weather. However, the traffic signal lamps usually include multiple light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source to achieve a required brightness, which may cause accumulation of heat.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a traffic signal lamp for use in a motor vehicle to overcome the above-mentioned problems.